


Male Reader X Female Naked Snake

by CampGreen



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampGreen/pseuds/CampGreen
Summary: A prequel to my first Metal Gear story, showcasing Solid Snake's mother, Naked Snake/Big Boss, getting fiesty with the grandfather of the first story's protagonist. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater was made by Hideo Kojima and Konami.





	1. Interrogation

A chorus of cicadas and birds chirping drone throughout all of the tall grass and taller trees of Tselinoyarsk. Despite the noise, it's peaceful and serene. When you joined the Soviet military, this wasn't what you were expecting, but you're certainly not complaining. Your patrol tells you to survey the outskirts of Groznyj Grad, a massive military fortress that personifies the might of Colonel Volgin's slice of the USSR. And so by yourself, you explore the beautiful surrounding forest of Sokrovenno, green fatigues blending into the neighboring vegetation. Your need to pee gradually snowballs into a bursting bladder, and so you venture deeper into the woods out of habit since the walk will do you good. Despite being armed to the teeth, you've never actually seen a glimpse of action outside of training, so a long walk during lookout duty is about the only exercise you're gonna get. Finding a nice tree to ruin, you unzip your cargo pants and stain the trunk with a long, satisfying stream of crystal clear urine. 

_**"Freeze!"** _

Your heart skips a beat and your bladder freezes up alongside the rest of your body in a cold fear. You can feel the eye of a gun barrel staring at the back of your head. Agonizingly holding in the other half of the piss, you drop your AK so it tumbles into the grass and slowly raise your hands as a sign of surrender. Your captor creeps around to your front, silenced handgun in one hand and survival knife in the other, both at the ready and intently trained on your forehead. Your bind further aggravates upon absorbing in their appearance - a cute-looking woman, skin conditioned to be tanned and glistening with sweat from the hot jungle sun, half-naked, the other half suited up with forest gear like camo cargo pants, a black harness draped upon her well-built body, a skintight bra, and a bandana. 

_"Ugh, just aim the other way and finish,"_ her throaty voice snaps at you. You can tell by her accent she's American, no doubt about it, but she speaks fluent Russian. 

She shamelessly stares at the shriveled little worm dangling out from your zipper, shutting her eyes and letting loose an uncontrollable snicker like a schoolgirl. You want to tell her it's way bigger when it's hard but you instead don't waste any time following her orders to finish emptying yourself out into the tall grass. You slip it back into your pants a second before it swells up into a giant erection. She might be an enemy soldier with a gun trained between your eyes, and she might've just made fun of your size, but nothing changes the fact a drop-dead gorgeous woman just commented on your cock.

 _"Which facility do you belong to?"_ she restarts situation's atmosphere back to serious.

 _"U-uh,"_ you stumble over your own words since your brain is too focused on the gun stuffed in your face, and the beautiful bosom behind it. _"G-Groznyj Grad!"_

After sheathing her knife, she crouches in front of you and starts patting you down in search of items, starting with your boots. She works up from your shins, then your knees, then your thighs, and then your...oh wow. Her hand strokes up your leg and brushes past a massive bulge just below your waist. Unbuckling your belt, she slips her fingers into your pants and for the first time in your life, the two skins of a woman and your cock meet. It lasts for less than a second though, because upon realizing she's about to incidentally give you a handjob, she rips her hand out from your trousers in disgust.

_"Jesus! I thought you were packing a pistol or something!"_

_"Sorry, sorry!"_

She sighs as she calms down, still not letting her right arm get any less straight. _"It's fine. There's not many women out here, are there?"_ she asks as she slips her knife back out.

_"N-No, ma'am..."_

_"So Groznyj Grad, huh? How far up the path is that?"_

_"Uh,"_ it hurts your soul to sell your army out to an intruder like this but the way that void of the gun's barrel stares into your soul...you never should've joined the armed forces. _"L-less than half a kilometer north."_

_"Great. Now give me your clothes."_

_"Wait, wh-!"_

In a move with the speed and exactness of a martial artist, the agent tucks away her weapons and slaps each of her hands onto your ankles, getting a good grip of both your pants and your boots before tripping you and rendering you bottomless in one mighty heave, all in a little over a single second. This slams you straight into the disheveled undergrowth of the jungle floor, and before the shock and humiliation can even settle in, she makes quick work of your top too, prying your jacket, gloves, and ski-mask off your skin like it's an Olympic sport. Between blinks, you were getting held up, now you're on the ground buck-naked thinking "What the hell just happened?" This was NOT to day to go commando...

_"Thanks for the new dress-code, kid."_

A brisk pain shoots into your neck and you pass out.


	2. Exposed

A sloppy, wet tongue drags up across your cheek, and you're awoken to a goat licking your face. You push the thing away and rip a sharp little tack out of your neck. It's a tranquilizer dart, and the effects still have your senses muddied and slurred. Regardless, you manage to absorb in your surroundings - the jungle is almost completely sunken in the night, your back is in a lake of leaves and dirt, and there's not a single piece of clothing on your body. Oh shit, the spy! She stripped you clean to use your clothes as a disguise! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, this is bad!

Not only are you stranded out here in the heart of the night, naked and lost in the maze of darkness and foliage, but there's definitely a dirty American well snuggled up in your base, with no one any the wiser! You cup your balls as you stagger through the forest, still badly drunken by the sedatives in your veins. You can feel snakes slithering past your heels and rats nibbling at your toes. As if the spy wasn't a problem enough, you've got the whole damn ecosystem taking pecks at you. After a fuzzy quarter-mile sprint through the forest that's left you sweating bullets, your soles touch the cold concrete flooring of Groznyj Grad, a bustling military mini-city, even at night. A flashlight burns your skin, and you block the ray with one hand while keeping your dick censored with the other. 

_"(Y/N)?"_ a fellow GRU sentry asks as he bathes you in a sharp beam. _"What are you doing out here at night? And more importantly, where the hell are your clothes?"_

 _"A-A spy took them!"_ you stutter, dirt-covered legs bent in fear. _"She held me up in Sokrovenno and knocked me out!"_

_"And I'm sure your dog ate your homework too. Get your naked ass back inside, soldier!"_

_"B-But-!"_

_"Inside or I'll throw you to Volgin!"_

You sigh and awkwardly shamble into Groznyj Grad's belly, with the ray of a flashlight still stinging your ass. Luckily, since you know the facilities so well, you know the closest route to the locker room. But before you change back into some nice fresh clothes and file a serious report of an intruder to the higher ups, you head into the shower room to rid your skin of the grime you accumulated after laying in the brush for hours on end. You rub your crevices with soap and twist the knob to warm. A hot rain washes your body squeaky clean, the first good feeling you've had all day.

 _"Hello again, hotshot,"_ a terribly familiar voice snarls from behind you.

Oh, fuck you. You have five seconds of happiness and now you're right back to being held up. Now you can't even cup your balls because your hands are forced into the air by the weapons. You slowly turn around to face the woman that's been making your day a living hell, and she's changed back into her default clothes, now soaked by the drizzle coming from the ceiling.

 _"What do you want from me?!"_ you yell.

 _"Oh, I just wanted to see that dick again, is all,"_ she casually says with a wicked grin.

In a single twitch, your penis triples in size from those few words. Every single inch of your skin turns a blood red. This is the absolute most embarrassing situation you could ever dream of, thank God it's just a single woman as opposed to several. You've never quite felt a helplessness this acidic and excruciating before in your life, though now knowing her gun is just a tranquilizer takes that factor out of the equation of terror. That knife is still razor sharp though. 

_"I was just joking, quick draw, don't let me get your hopes and gummy worm up. I'm actually here to ask some more questions. Didn't want to negate my disguise by holding up any other guard, lucky you. Do you have any concept of Raikov's schedule?_

_"W-What do you need Major Raikov for?"_

_"I don't, I just need the good Major's uniform to infiltrate the Main lab."_

You get flashbacks to the countless times that bratty sadist beat you to a pulp. This time, you don't hesitate to squeal. _"East Wing, every day. Most definitely stuffing face in the pantry."_

 _"You sure didn't need much convincing for that one,"_ she notices with a sly smirk. _"Not a fan of Raikov?"_

_"See the bruises littering me from head to toe? All the Major."_

_"Actually, that nasty welt on your back is all me,"_ she cracks as she curiously checks out your body from every angle. _"But I'm sorry to hear that. You grunts sure have it rough, don't you?"_ she says as she generously gives your bruises a few rubs that feel first-rate under the warm rainfall, which makes your hard-on giddily dance.

You sigh. _"It's not just GRU, it's all of Russia. Khrushchev is a tyrant, sure he looks like a saint off the heels of Stalin but that's not saying much. He's ruined the Soviet agriculture with that damned Corn Campaign of his. And this stupid Cold War is hopeless. Either America will take the USSR and the rest of the world out with a nuclear war, or the USSR will make its job easy and take itself out with all of its political and economical turmoil."_

_"Yeah, thanks to patriotism and nationalism and propaganda, I used to be a bit of a zealot. But I've been changing recently. I'm starting to realize how...pointless it all is. And if war is pointless and I'm a lady of war...what does that make me?"_

_"...I don't think war is pointless. Sure, the Cold War is, but...I had an uncle who was always miserable. Ever since I was alive, he was always so angry and grouchy and hateful about everything. But when I was digging around in the attic, I found an old album from his time in the Red Army, during the Great Patriotic War. That was the first time I had ever seen him smile, in those pictures. It might sound stupid, but I think for a lot of people, war kinda gives soldiers...a home. You know? Maybe not, I probably sound like an idiot..."_

_"...You sound like my old mentor, actually."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, The Boss."_

_"What?! You're The Boss's apprentice?!"_

_"Used to be. Till she defected."_

_"Oh...I'm sorry. But you were trained by the Mother of Special Forces?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Explains why you're such a badass."_

_"Oh, shut up,"_ she says with a quick smile and blush. _"But yeah, it's really weird to hear it come out of someone else's mouth. I think you're both right. Maybe war isn't all that pointless. I certainly couldn't imagine life without war. It's like a...heaven, I guess, for people like me, a heaven outside all the nonsense politics of society."_

_"Soldiers are starting to lose their purpose though. All of these warheads being flexed around...wars aren't fought with soldiers anymore, they're fought with nukes."_

_"Yeah. I wish I could just...I don't know. Change that."_

_"Maybe some day-...I take it you can't tell me your name?"_

_"...Just call me Snake."_


	3. Shower Room Fun

She plants a kiss on the bruise on your neck, then the bruises on your chest. She smooches the dozens of lesions cluttering your otherwise pure skin from head to toe, and your erection throbs so intensely it starts to ache. She slides off her soaked pants and boots, and gets on her back with her arms wrapped around your thighs, bringing your knees to the floor. She takes a hold of your dick and slots it deep inside of her, dragging her black panties to the side to make way for it. Snake rests her heels on your shoulders and interlocks all twenty of your fingers to gently guide them around her breasts as foamy soap and hot water runs down into her bikini. She manipulates your hands to knead her juicy tits as your hips start working back and forth to zealously drill her in half. You slip your lips into her bra and start dining on her four nipples and areola like they're a fine cuisine. Your dick squishes in and out of her with amazing ease, soap frothing around the vulva similar to the seething mouth of a rabid dog. Even though she's as tight as a virgin, the shower and juice makes each and every thrust feel as heavenly and slick as an orgasm. Your balls spank against her crack with every and every plunge, and finally, right as you pull out, a climax shoots out of your dick all the way up to Snake's bandana, giving her a thick blanket of cum that's quickly washed away by the shower. 

Panting and happy but still not quite satisfied, she plants a playful bite on your neck and inverts positions so she's on top. As she pays back the favor of rinsing her chest with your tongue, you take a firm hold of her malleable butt-cheeks so your fingertips get lost in the duo of mushy spheres of skin and muscle. As the two of you lovingly cling onto one another, you rise to your feet with her sitting in your palms, arms and legs wrapped around your torso and tongue dragging up your neck. Your boner happens to pop right back into her vagina like it was meant to be and so you continue plowing her, this time as she straddles you. Your arms tremble as they just barely manage to hold up her tall, muscular frame. You're really thanking that drill instructor for being hard on you now. Another dinner served between her breasts puts your mind at ease, however. Your tongue again wriggles past Snake's bra to dig into her nipples, pleasuring your upper half through the mouth whilst her pussy pleasures your bottom half through the cock. A crippling soreness engulfs your legs as another unexpected orgasm racks your entire body to messily smear her interior with, and at this point all four of your limbs are shaking like earthquakes. Right as she jumps out of your weak grasp, you almost slump straight to the ground, caught by the cheeks with her gloved hands.

_"Come on, you're tuckered out already? Be a man and satisfy your woman."_

She lets go so you're headed straight for the tile floor again, but your cheek lands on her back as she gets in a standing doggy position pressed against the wall. You get a small burst of strength when you feel the head of your boner tickle up against her crack, and you mount your hands on her rear before slipping your dick in between the heart-shaped beauty. You massage her butt as it cutely perks up against your crotch from her arched back, which in turn massages your cock as it gets crushed in between the cheeks like a trash compactor. After the foreplay, you manage to cram every centimeter of your member into her anus, finally forcing out a squeal from her. If she wants to cum, you'll make her cum. You get right back to ardently thrusting your midriff as she moans, swears, and trembles with her cheek and palms pressed against the wall. 

The jump-start from earlier starts to fade, however, and you slowly start to slip into unconsciousness as every muscle in your body gradually devolves into frailty. The sound of her screaming satisfaction while her squirt shoots pussy juice in between your toes pushes your balls over the edge as they boil like a pot of hot water. The third, final, and biggest orgasm from the trio detonates as it's crushed between the two of you, making another giant sloppy mess for the shower-heads to clean up. The divine sensations make your clenched eyes roll into the back of your head and all ten of your toenails stab into the floor, and with that explosive discharge being the very last wisp of energy your body might ever be able to offer again, you slide down off your lover and fall to the floor. The last image you see are billions of your potential children getting sucked down the drain before you faint as quickly as the tranquilizer did you in.


	4. Campfire

You awake to the soothing sound of crackling fire and crickets chirping. A chilly darkness still swamps the jungle, and you're still unclothed, now laid atop a log by the big orange glow.

_"W-Where am I?"_ you weakly groan out as you sit up.

_"Geez, you're just now waking up?"_ Snake's voice quietly asks. The haziness in your vision dims, and you see her body's absolutely mangled and torn with cuts, bruises, and bullet wounds, all topped off with a black eyepatch. It looks like she's been dragged through hell and back, and now she's tending to the campfire with a makeshift poker. _"You're one heavy sleeper, kid. Maybe there's still hints of that tranq in your blood. Oh, and to answer your question, Zaozyorje."_

_"Why'd you drag me out here?"_

_"Would you have preferred being blown to smithereens back in Groznyj Grad?"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Hey! Shut the hell up, your friends just got done patrolling the area, they could come back."_

_"You destroyed Groznyj Grad?!"_ you cry with a whisper yell. _"How?!"_

_"C3. And don't worry, the personnel evacuated."_

_"So where the hell am I supposed to go?!_

_"I don't know, meet up with your friends or something."_

_"It's dark, it's cold, I'm starving, I can barely hold my head up, and I'm ass naked in the middle of a jungle!"_

_"Ugh, you Russians are so needy,"_ she slings her backpack off of her and rummages around in it, before revealing an olive military officer suit that she tosses over your head. _"Use this for warmth."_

Clawing it off your face, you hold the coat in your hands and recognize it immediately.

_"Is this Raikov's?!"_

_"Yep. Won't be needing it now though so don't feel guilty."_

As you snuggle up with Raikov's coat acting as a blanket, you notice a third person sat at the campfire, hopefully just knocked out cold and with a nasty gash in her stomach. She's a blonde almost as stunning as Snake, in dark beige biker gear. _"...who's that?"_

_"Oh, heh, that's EVA. Don't tell her about our little episode in the shower, she'd kill me."_

You had almost forgotten that glimmer of paradise in the shower room. When you die and go to heaven, it will just be those few minutes on an endless repeat, you're sure of it. You clench your legs shut to censor your boner as it grows whilst you reminisce. As your erection presses up against the back of your thighs, you close your eyes and fantasize about the angelic wonder that comforted your body under those shower heads. You act out on your desires and lay a kiss on Snake's lips, before creeping two of your fingers under her belt and into her camouflaged cargo pants as your tongue creeps around hers. They slide into her wanting, soaking pussy and the heels of her boots grind against the dirt, but she stops you from going any further by seizing your wrist. 

_"No, seriously, EVA would riddle us both with bullets if she found out I was cheating on her. Sorry, kid, better luck next time."_

_"Oh..."_ Disappointment infests your face and after your couple of damp fingers depart her pants, the two of you sit around the fire in silence, letting the beautiful ambiance of nature soothe you. After a quiet, peaceful rest around the crackling of the wood and leaves as they smolder, you break the silence with some small talk. _"Hey, Snake?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Have you ever thought of having kids?"_

_"No way in hell."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I'm sterile."_

_"Oh...how'd that happen?"_

_"Castle Bravo. Nuclear weapons test from about a decade ago."_

_"I'm really sorry to hear that. Heh, I thought you said 'no way in hell' because you hated kids or something."_

_"That too."_

_"Aw, why?"_

_"Annoying, whiny, weak. Why do you think I keep calling you 'kid'?"_

Dignity stamped, you ignore that insult by openly fantasizing about leaving something behind. _"I've always wanted kids myself. 'Cause they're the best way to leave a legacy, right?"_

_"They're a cheap-ass, easy way to leave a legacy, more like..."_

_"What are some baby names you like? I'm thinking something like Alex, or Octavia."_

_"I dunno, never really thought about it. Georgia, Eli, Danielle, something unique like one of those."_

_"Oh! And if you don't mind me asking, what's your name? Your real one, I mean."_

_"My name's Jane...you know, kid, if my superiors found out I was talking to a Soviet behind enemy lines as casually as this, I'd be shot for treason."_

_"Good thing your superiors aren't listening."_

_"I guess not."_

In the distance, you hear branches, dead leaves, and sticks crunching under the hard soles of combat boots. 

_"Oh shit, another search team!"_ Snake exclaims under her breath. _"Go distract them, they won't hurt you!"_

_"M-Me?!"_

_"Yeah! This might be the last time I talk to you, kid. I have to make this quick but you really did change my perspective on a few things. It was great meeting you!"_ Before you can respond, she locks lips with you and swirls her tongue around in your mouth for a few seconds before pushing you into the woods. _"Now go!"_

You hurriedly scamper off towards the noise, blinded by the darkness. You see a group of taclights streaking through the trees.

_"Who's there?"_ one of your men bark as they all raise their AK's, a second away from gunning you down.

_"It's me! It's me!"_ you plead as you surrender with your hands in the air, which gives all four of them a front row seat to your pride and joy.

_"Ugh, soldier, what the hell were you doing out here ass-naked in the woods?!"_ one of them asks as they all recoil in disgust.

_"I-I don't know! I just woke up in this area a few minutes ago."_

_"You were probably knocked out, stripped, and dragged out here by the intruder. So you've swept the area and saw nothing?"_

_"No, sir, just Snakes."_

_"Alright, we'll take your word for it. With Groznyj Grad destroyed, the only place to regroup is all the way in Graniny Gorki, and it's pitch black out here. Calling the search off. And someone get this man some clothes already!"_

Amen. 

_"Also,"_ one of the other soldiers remarks. _"Is that Raikov's coat?"_

_"Uhhh, yeah?"_ you nervously respond.

_"Why are you wearing Raikov's coat like a cape? Why are you completely buck-naked out here in the middle of Zaozyorje with Raikov's coat, of all things?"_

_"Uh, I dunno, maybe the intruder thought I needed some warmth?"_

_"Well, that sounds perfectly reasonable to me. Move out, men, to Granin."_

_"Wait, we're going all the way to Granin on foot?!"_ you object. _"But that's like a six hour walk! You expect me to hike for six solid hours in the forest completely nude?!"_

_"I said move out."_

_"This is not my fucking day..."_

_**(Graniny Gorki was nuked by The Boss and her Davy Crockett a while later.)** _  



End file.
